


i don't care.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Complete, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Harry, One Shot, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, but its ok because this is fanfiction and i can write what i want, this probably has minor plot holes and inconsistencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: Harry was supposed to have a quiet life of teaching DADA after the war. But now here he is, presenting as an omega at 22 years old. Many years too late, that can't be normal... right? The only one he can think of to call for help is Snape.And help Harry he does.





	i don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an a/b/o smut fic i've have half-finished in my draft folder :) 
> 
> *** IF YOU DON'T LIKE A/B/O DYNAMICS OR MPREG THIS IS NOT THE FIC FOR YOU ***
> 
> anyways, i do not own any of the hp characters :)))))

Harry wasn't completely sure how it started. All he was thinking about was how _hot_ everything felt. 

He knew it wasn't a fever or anything of the sorts, (he checked), he was just... hot. Feverish without being sick? He couldn't quite put into words how his entire being was _sweltering_ , too hot to function properly. 

A half hour ago he sent one of his house elves to fetch Snape for him, but he has yet to hear the man either at the door or come through the floo. Now he just hoped his room had strong enough charms to conceal his scent. He could only imagine what would happen if they weren't and this heat he was feeling was connected. 

"Potter, why in the world would you request my presence in the middle of the night?" He heard Snape say as he came through the floo only to stop himself short, "Oh." 

_'Yes, 'oh'.'_ Harry thought with an internal roll of his eyes. 

"Professor, it's wonderful to see you," He slurred instead, he hadn't banked on Snape's own scent would hit him like this. The rich fiery musk would have made him collapse in his place if he wasn't already sprawled across the couch. 

Before, he could barely ever smell the dark-haired potions master, but now he could tell why omegas went weak in the knees for the scent of an alpha, and why an alpha could easily bend an omega to their will. 

Snape paled considerably as he connected the dots, "How on earth is this possible?" He whispered to himself, stilled just a step outside of the fireplace. 

Harry stayed on the couch, splayed out in just a tee shirt and his pants. Also noted by Severus, was the prominent wet stain and bulge on the front of Harry's pants that he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from. 

"I-I'm," Harry whimpered at a sharp stab of pain that coursed up his spine, "Twenty-two, and a beta, how-how can this be happening?" 

There was a long pause, "You should have called a medi-witch or wizard," Severus said as he tried to subtly cover his own hardening length. 

"But I trust you," Harry whispered, slowly trying to raise himself to a sitting position, raising his eyes to look up at his former professor through his lashes, "And I knew you would come." 

Snape thought that at this moment, Harry shouldn't have trusted him. Severus was surprised and nervous about how much Harry's scent was affecting him. Before, Harry smelled simply like muted mint, but now, Harry smelled like a bottled aphrodisiac. And what a sight he was too. Spread out half-naked and looking up at him so desperately.

"How can I be presenting as an omega at _twenty-two_? It can't be normal." The younger wizard wailed, "You have to know what's wrong with me." 

Instantly, Snape reversed into his teaching mode to explain, "Probably due to a large amount of stress you received during your years of puberty caused you subconscious to prevent yourself from presenting in a possibly harmful environment. It has been years since the end of the war, so your body more than likely has deemed it alright to finally allow your true second gender to present itself." 

Harry groaned and slumped forward to cradle his face in his hands, "What can I do to ease the pain?" He groaned and clenched his stomach. 

There was a rush of fluid from Harry's arsehole that startled both Harry and Severus. Harry at the feeling, and Severus at the rush of pheromones rolling off Harry because of it. 

It shocked Severus when a moan rolled passed his lips at the scent, but he tried to cover it by talking quickly, "Having sex is the only way to ease your pain, but is highly risky due to how easily an Omega can get pregnant during their heat cycle." 

"How long will it last?" It was getting harder for Harry to concentrate on what to say, and thankful he didn't seem to notice the moan. 

"In your case? I have not a clue."

Severus's voice sounded so good, Harry realized. _So_ good. Harry shuddered and keened at the words, slowly sinking back onto the couch so he was laying down again. 

"I should go," Severus said and hastily turned back towards the fireplace, looking over the mantel to find Harry's floo powder, but couldn't find it so started heading towards the door. 

"Will-Will you help me?" Harry rasped, the pain spiking at the thought of his former potions professor leaving him. 

Severus froze with his back to the young man, his breath left him at those words. His instincts told him to rush over to the newly presented omega and do exactly what he asked, but the rational voice in his head screamed no, to just leave. 

"It wouldn't be appropriate. You are a former student, and now you are one of my colleagues," Severus said, avoiding saying straight out that he didn't want to because he did, "And there are no contraceptive spells or potions you can use during your first heat, not even on myself."

Harry arched his back off the couch at another sudden stab of pain, his mouth open in a silent scream. As the pain eased, he tried to take a few deep breaths to regain his voice, "I don't care if I get pregnant, please Severus." 

"I do, it wouldn't be right to knock you up and leave you, to put it bluntly." Severus deadpanned, the tension he felt not only obvious in his stance but his face.

Why wasn't he leaving? Severus asked himself.

"Please please please please please please-" Harry sobbed, now clawing at his shirt as the heat was becoming too much, "It-It's ok! Please please please just _help me_." 

Severus couldn't fight it anymore, his instincts wouldn't allow it. He turned around and was on Harry in an instant, nudging his legs apart so he could fit on the couch with Harry. 

Harry let out a broken moan as soon as Severus touched him and literally tore his shirt right off of his heated chest. 

Severus's head dipped down to where Harry's neck met his shoulder, where his sent gland was and breathed in his fill of Harry's scent. To the potion's master, Harry smelled like heaven. He smelled of an intoxicating mix of pure sunshine and roses, with a hint of something sweet that was akin to omegas.

His hands touched and rubbed and gripped every inch of skin available to him before tugging and pulling off Harry's pants and tossing the slick-soaked material somewhere behind the couch. 

Harry spread his thighs wider apart in an obscene manner, making it obvious what he wanted Severus to do. In the back of Harry's mind, he was sure he would have never made such a promiscuous gesture.

Severus gave no warning as he pressed two fingers into Harry's entrance, making the boy howl with pleasure and arch his back, "Yesyesyesyesyesyes-" Harry sang, chocking out a moan as the fingers started moving opening him up beautifully. 

This was what he needed, Harry thought through his lust hazed mind. 

Harry tried to rock his hips against Severus's hand, but could only manage so much leverage on the small couch. 

"Please," Harry sobbed, trying to shove Severus's dressing gown from his shoulders, "Please fuck me." 

Severus didn't have to be told twice, "You better not regret this Potter." 

"Of course not, Professor," Harry sighed, "I don't want anything more than this." 

The statement made Severus pause for a moment but decided not to dwell on it and hastily took off his own night clothes. He took a moment to take out his wand from the pocket of his dressing gown to transfigure the small sofa into a bed for both of their comforts. They could worry about getting to the bedroom later. 

Severus wasted no time in using the excess slick on his hand from fingering Harry open to coat his length and position himself at Harry's entrance.

Harry's breath hitched as he felt the prod of Severus against the tight ring of muscles. He gripped Severus' forearms as he held Harry's hips and tried to force the older wizard to breach him. 

"A bit eager, are we?" Severus couldn't help but tease as he eased himself in, moaning at the tight wet heat he encased himself in. Harry was utterly _perfect_.

Harry didn't respond, too focused on all the sensations coursing through his body to, plus it would be pointless to deny. He was eager and wanted and just wanted to be fucked by a good alpha. 

_His_ Alpha. 

" _Alpha_ ," Harry whined as Severus pulled out and thrust in. 

And Severus lost it. 

The older wizard snarled and held Harry's hips with a bruising force as he picked up his past and started slamming into the omega beneath him. 

"Such a good _omega_ ," Severus praised, "Such a good boy, taking your alpha's cock so beautifully," He grunted as felt his knot starting to form.

"Yes," Harry whined, hands running up Severus's arms to wrap around the man's neck and pull him down. 

Severus go the hint and pressed his lips against Harry's in a savage kiss. It was a hard press of lips until Harry willingly opened to Severus's prodding and demanding tongue. Harry surrendered completely to Severus, letting him have his way with him with startling enthusiasm. 

"Fuck," Harry moaned as the alpha's knot was starting to catch in his rim, "Alpha-" His breath hitched as it shoved back in, flirting with a hint of delicious pain. 

"You like that?" Severus grinned, grinding his hips slowly against Harry's making him feel every inch of his cock and forming knot. "Want me to knot you breed you like a good alpha?" 

"Yes! Yes please," Harry mewled, wiggling his hips again in an attempt to get more friction, "Breed me alpha." 

" _Omega_ ," Severus rasped, slipping over the edge and coming, his knot fully forming inside of Harry, triggering the Omega to scream and climax between the two of them. 

Harry panted and clung to Severus in the effort to hold onto reality. 

Severus mouthed at the scent gland on the side of Harry's neck, only resulting in Harry making more breathy moans and soft noises of pleasure. 

There were no words exchanged between the two as they were tied together by Severus's knot. 

But by the time it started to deflate, Harry was already fidgeting and whining to be filled and knotted again. 

"Room, Harry," Severus said as he picked the omega up after he finally slipped out of him, "Where's your room?" 

"Red door," He mumbled, trying to rub himself against the older man. 

Severus groaned as he felt himself responding to the movement and made his way quickly over to the red door that did, in fact, open up to reveal Harry's room. 

Harry was placed gently on the bed and quickly turned over onto his stomach.

He whined, but let himself be manhandled to Severus's liking, fully losing himself to his heat as he presented his arse up and ready for his alpha. Ready to be _bred_.

\- - 

Harry's heat ended up lasting four and a half days. 

The elves told the Headmistress what was wrong when neither Harry or Severus showed up for their classes the morning after Harry went into heat, and canceled both their classes for a week. She claimed there was an emergency, which there was, and made sure the elves regularly left meals and water out for the two of them during the heat. 

"Thank you," Harry whispered from where he sat between Severus's legs in the tub. They were sharing their first bath after Harry's normal senses finally came to. They both had sweat coated and bodily fluids caked on their skin. They were both grateful for the soak. 

"Why are you thanking me?" Severus asked, "I should be thanking you for trusting me enough to share your first heat with." 

Harry flushed in embarrassment and pulled his knees to his chest, "Becuase you didn't have to," He muttered, "Because you could have just sent me to Pompfrey. But... But you helped me through my heat, took care of me during my heat. Most of it has blurred together, but you fed me and made me drink water in between knottings, you didn't have to do all of that." 

Severus scoffed, "It's what a _good_ alpha would do," He stated, "Now you know what to look for in an alpha." 

Harry bit his lip unsurely and nodded. 

"Why did you do it?" He whispered, slowly turning to face the alpha, a completely vulnerable look showing in his features. 

"Who would turn down a young, and frankly gorgeous omega that so clearly _wanted_ them?" Severus stated indifferently, fully knowing that was not the answer Harry was looking for, "Because of how easily and openly you said you trusted me." 

"But you were so adamant about not helping me because I could get pregnant," He averted his eyes, "I could _be_ pregnant." 

"And yet you wanted me to help nonetheless," Severus gently pushed Harry's wet bangs from his forehead, "And if it is alright with you, the thought of having a child with you was not the more unpleasant thing." 

Harry's eyes darted back to Severus's face, looking for any hint of a lie, "Do you really think that?" 

"Yes." 

"Would... would you then consider being in their life? In my life? As a more... permanent fixture?" Harry asked hopefully, "Even as a beta, I wanted you," He admitted, "I was more than fine with the tentative friendship we had, but the thought of something more always enticed me." 

"Since when?" Severus half demanded, eyes sharp and ready to call out any lie and deceitful word from Harry. 

"Since I found out you were the Prince?" He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture, "I'm sorry, ok? For not mentioning it before. There was the war and I wasn't sure where your true loyalty stood, and then you almost died, and then there was getting your name cleared and then we became colleagues, and then friends. I didn't want to make anything worse, to make you uncomfortable or whatever." 

Severus rolled his eyes fondly and drew Harry in close, "You brat," He growled, kissing Harry without prompting, making the younger gasp in shock before happily melting into the kiss. 

"You'll be my alpha?" Harry said as soon as they separated. 

"You should have told me when I was dying," Severus said simply, standing from the tub, stepping out before helping Harry up, "I would have had something more to fight for." 

Harry beamed and practically threw himself at the man. 

"You just came out of your first heat," Severus said between kisses as Harry's hands started to drift below his waist. 

"And we still have so much more to learn about each other," He purred as his hand danced along Severus's awakening length, his omega side still euphoric at the fact that Severus _did_ want him. 

Severus moaned as Harry stroked him until he was fully hard, "You've done it now," He bit out, backing Harry out of the bathroom, not caring at the moment to dry himself or Harry off, and back into the bedroom, "Don't believe I will go easy on you just because you're fresh out of your heat." 

"I'd hope not," Harry grinned cheekily, spreading his legs very similar to that first night of his heat. Something he believed he would never do, and now here he was. Willingly spreading his legs for his former professor, and getting hard by just the heated gaze he was receiving from the man. "Alpha," Harry grinned as he was descended upon, ready for their first coupling without the extra pheromones of his heat. 

\- - 

"I love you." 

"I know." 

Harry sat cuddled next to Severus as he burped their four-month-old daughter Alyse. 

Severus watched Harry looking at him fondly from the corner of his eye. He had tried to shoo Harry away to get some much-needed rest after a long irregular four months with a newborn, but he couldn't ever seem to separate from her. 

"I love you too," Severus whispered as he watched Harry's eyes finally droop close with exhaustion. 

Harry's lips quirked up into a little smile before he fell asleep, breathing evening out against his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments appreciated  
> (´｡• ω •｡`)


End file.
